


One hour at the bathroom

by Arkister



Category: Discord - Fandom
Genre: Inspired by Art, Male - Freeform, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Twitter, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29873058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkister/pseuds/Arkister
Summary: Inspired by a convo on discordThanks cowboys





	One hour at the bathroom

Imagine one day you need to shit so fucking bad that you literally can’t hold it anymore, you run to the bathroom and fall in the toilet because your brother left the seat up. You stand up quickly and put the seat down. All you feel is the gates of hell opening inside your butthole. You prepare your will before this shit because it might be your last. All you can hear is crying, but it’s not your tears, it’s a baby girls tears. you think, HOW DID I GET PREGNANT IM A MAN. You start wiping but you flood the toilet. You yell at your mom, “MOMMY HELP” at the top of your lungs. She comes rushing in to find a baby, that baby grows up to be a musician and pays for your butthole surgery because your butthole was destroyed after that. You wake up to find piss all over your bed. You think “oh god it was a dream” you suddenly need to shit so fucking bad


End file.
